Aux ptits oignons
by Elro
Summary: OS [Défi du Poney] ... Et la Moria chuta...


_A ce Poney que j'aime... A ce Poney qui me fait vivre, chaque jour un peu plus..._

_

* * *

_

_Des tintements. Doux comme une averse de printemps. Puis doux comme des grelots d'argent. Si réguliers, si agréables._

Il se retourna dans son sommeil, faisant trembler les murs.

_Puis, plus près, plus nombreux, plus insistants. Les grelots se transformaient en une cacophonie qui lui labourait les tympans._

Il se tourna, se retourna, toujours et encore, agacé par ce bruit. Il avait la tête lourde et bourdonnante. Il avait sommeil et il avait faim. Faim. Faim. Faim. Cette sensation de vide paraissait se répercuter dans la moindre de ses pensées, occultant presque ce qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil si long, si profond, mais qui l'avait si peu reposé.

Et il avait faim.

Une soudaine lueur d'intéret passa dans ses yeux, et il tendit l'oreille. Les tintements étaient toujours là. Nombreux. Son estomac gronda et le bruit se répercuta dans les cavernes, tel un violent coup de tonnerre. Les tintements se suspendirent un instant pour mieux écouter, puis reprirent de plus belle. Se concentrant, il remonta les bruits, les occulta pour prêter attention à ceux qui les accompagnaient à une échelle bien moindre.

Des voix.

Ses lèvres se seraient étirées en un sourire malfaisant, si seulement il avait su sourire. Si seulement il avait eu des lèvres. Mais il se contenta de se lever, pesamment et d'agiter sa formidable crinière de flammes, faisant trembler la terre durant de longues minutes.

Se concentrant sur les voix, il tenta de les identifier. Mais la faim continuait à le tarauder et son esprit s'éloignait.

_Brochettes de mouton au lard.  
Préparation : 5 mn la veille + 10 mn le jour même  
Cuisson : 15 à 20 mn  
Ingrédients (pour 4 personnes) :  
- 600 g de viande de mouton  
- une douzaine de fines tranches de lard fumé  
- 4 merguez  
- 4 tomates (pas trop grosse)  
- 2 oignons  
- romarin  
- huile d'olive_

_Préparation :  
La veille, coupez: la viande en cubes réguliers, les merguez en trois, les fines tranches de lard en deux.  
Epluchez les oignons, coupez-les en deux et séparer les couches.  
Dans un saladier, mélangez la viande, les merguez et le lard.  
Ajouter une ou deux branches de romarin et un filet d'huile d'olive.  
Mélangez le tout, couvrez et mettre au frais.  
Le lendemain, coupez les tomates en deux.  
Préparez les brochettes de la façon suivante: mettre un morceau d'oignon, une demi-tomate, un morceau de mouton entouré de lard, un bout de merguez, un bout d'oignon, puis à nouveau la viande entourée de lard, merguez, ainsi de suite...  
Et finissez par une demi-tomate et un morceau d'oignon.  
Faites griller au barbecue 15 à 20 mn._

Non, définitivement non. Il ne pouvait pas décemment attendre le lendemain pour manger quelque chose. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait à portée de main des tomates, des oignons, du romarin et de l'huile d'olive ! Et d'ailleurs, rien ne disait que les intrus bruyants étaient du mouton, du lard et des merguez ! Les brochettes de mouton au lard, on verrait ça un autre jour.

_Poulet en Crapaudine._

_Préparation : 30 mn  
Cuisson : 20 mn au barbecue  
Ingrédients (pour 4 personnes) :  
- un poulet fermier  
- concentré de tomates  
- une gousse d'ail  
- Tabasco, herbes de provence, huile d'olive, citron_

_  
Préparation :  
Couper le poulet au niveau du dos dans toute sa longueur.  
L'ouvrir à plat et l'aplatir.  
Le saler, poivrer, le faire mariner peneant au moins 20 mn dans un mélange d'huile d'olive et de citron.  
Mélanger le concentré de tomates, les herbes de provence (je rajoute de la coriandre et une rapure de noix de muscade).  
Badigeonner le poulet sur ses deux faces.  
Faire cuire au barbecue._

Il imaginait déjà l'odeur mais dut revenir à la dure réalité : ils n'avaient toujours pas de tomates, ni d'ail, encore moins de tabasco et de citron ! Et puis, les voix pouvaient être à priori celles de n'importe quelle espèce SAUF celles des poulets.

Son estomac grognait toujours.

_Magrets de canard au grill._

_Cochon de laie au barbecue._

_Brochettes de veau à la sauge._

_Murène grillée._

_Travers de porc grillé miel et curry._

_Boeuf aux oignons..._

Et son estomac qui continuait à se rappeler à lui.

_Filets Mignons en Papillote._

_Tournedos Sauce au cidre._

_Porcs aux dattes._

_Feuilletés à la viande et aux pignons._

_Tourte Feuilletée à la viande._

_Pirojki à la viande..._

Viande. Viande. Viande. Il dut s'y résoudre, il n'avait rien, ni cidre, ni oignons, ni pignons, ni rien du tout. Seulement de la viande fraiche à portée d'oreille. Et celà suffisait. A bien y réfléchir, il préférait même ! Alors, au rythme des tintements, il monta, monta, monta, des entrailles de la Terre, à la recherche de son diner.

Le Balrog avait faim. Très faim.

Ce serait la Première Chute de la Moria.

* * *

(Merci au site Marmiton . org à qui j'ai emprunté chaque recette présente ici.) 


End file.
